Ally Dawson Party Animal
by loveableturtle
Summary: There are two things Ally Dawson does not do when it comes to parties. The first; she does not get invited to parties. The second; she does not go to parties. In which Ally does go to a party, and shit happens, and maybe some shit happened at another party she might have gone to, and just maybe things might turn out okay. Auslly. Eventually.


**'Kay, so, before you read this, let me warn you;**

**This. Fucking. Sucks.**

**No, really, I think this is probably the worst one-shot ever in the history of Austin and Ally FanFiction. Fuck, I hate myself for this. What is wrong with me?**

**Why am I even uploading this?**

**Maybe it's some hair-brained subconscious scheme to destroy my reputation as a decent writer. Idek. But whatever.**

**This is what you get when it's my time of the month and I can't find inspiration to continue something I've already started but I'm in the mood to write. Please don't judge me.**

**If I need to take this down, please, tell me. I don't want to embarrass myself more than I already have.**

**Fuck, I need help.**

There are two things Ally Dawson does not do when it comes to parties.

The first; she does notget _invited_ to parties.

The second; she does not _go _to parties.

So when her boyfriend of almost two months now, Dallas, asked her to join him at Hannah Bradford's infamous annual birthday bash, she laughed at him.

But when he just stared at her blankly, as if waiting for an answer, she realised he wasn't joking.

He was actually asking her to a _party._

"What's so funny?" he asked, frowning down at her. She was lying with her head on his lap, trying to watch whatever was on the TV, when he asked her. She scrambled to sit up, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Are you serious?" she asked, eyes wide. When he still looked blank, she sighed. "Dallas, I don't go to parties." She informed him. He shrugged.

"So?"

"So why are you asking me to go to a party when I don't go to parties?" her voice rose in pitch slightly with annoyance. He just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Ally, it's just a party. There's a first time for everything."

"Okay, firstly, Hannah Bradford's birthday party is far from _'just a party'. _And secondly, there doesn't _have _to be a first time for everything." She corrected him. He scoffed.

"Okay, so it's a big party. But what does it matter? You'll be with me, it'll be fine. I think Trish and Dez are going too." He pointed out. She groaned; he didn't seem to be getting it.

"Dallas, I don't want to go. I don't like parties."

"How can you know that if you've never been to one?"

"I just do, okay? They don't appeal to me in the slightest. I've never been to a party because I've never wanted to go to a party. Besides, I never get invited anyway." She explained.

"Ally, you don't need to be _invited _to go to parties like this." He replied. She glared at him, annoyed.

"Well, I know that! I'm not stupid!"

"So you'll go, then?" he looked hopeful and she gasped, and then threw herself backwards on the couch. Sometimes this boy could be incredibly frustrating.

"No, Dallas, I will not go. I don't want to. Nothing that you do or say will change my mind."

….

_Well, I was kind of right…_

Ally grumbled miserably to herself as she followed Dallas and Trish up Hannah Bradford's ridiculously oversized front yard. She had kept to her word; nothing Dallas did or said changed her mind.

But when he called Trish over, she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

Which was how she found herself here, barely dressed in a tight red mini skirt and black crop top, with black heels so high she was surprised she hadn't broken her ankle yet. The outfit, of course, was Trish's doing; if it had been up to Ally, she'd be wearing sweatpants and an oversized T-Shirt, probably Dallas's. But no, not only was her supposed 'best friend' forcing her to go to this party that she sure as hell didn't want to be at, she was also making her dress like a complete whore.

What great friends she has.

"Ally, calm down. You look great. Every guy here is going to wish they were me." Dallas muttered in her ear, his hand snaking around her waist and squeezing in what was probably meant to be a comforting gesture but only succeeded in making Ally feel worse. What kind of boyfriend would want his girlfriend surrounded by drunk, hormonal teenage guys dressed lie she was? But Dallas didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact, the way he was looking at her, and pushing her slightly in front of him as they walked in…it made her feel like he was showing her off a little. Like he _wanted _other guys to look at her. It made her feel cheap, and more than a little bit used.

It was one thing for her best friend to make her dress sexy; Trish just wanted her to look and feel attractive. But Dallas was treating her like a possession; something he could rub in other guys' faces, make himself look good.

And that was _not _okay.

Huffing, she stepped out of his embrace and, when he reached out to grab her wrist, she yanked her arm away. He looked at her face, concerned, and for a moment she wondered why she was being strange; she felt like a fool, reading too much into this. _Maybe he did just like to see her looking sexy for once._

But then his expression altered slightly and he glanced around nervously, obviously embarrassed. And that was what did it for her.

"I don't feel comfortable, Dallas." She told him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ally, don't be so dramatic. You look fine and you know it." He snapped. She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me? You have no right to tell me how I feel. I want to leave, Dallas."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Ally, stop it! Come on, look, it's Ryan and Jake. Let's go talk to them."

"Why?" she glanced at the guys he was referring to. Dallas gave her a look that told her it should have been obvious.

"Because they're our _friends._"

"No, Dallas, they're _your _friends." She hissed, refusing to budge as he tried to pull her in their direction. He flinched slightly, cheeks reddening as he noticed a couple people watching them.

"Stop it, Ally. You're embarrassing me. Just be _normal _for once." He growled, voice low and threatening. She stepped back from him, face scrunched up in disgust.

"You know what, Dallas? I'm not your toy, I don't belong to you, and I don't appreciate you using me to show off to all your stupid dumbass jock friends. So why don't you just fuck off?" she half-yelled. People were definitely watching now, and Dallas shifted uncomfortably.

"C'mon, Ally, I know you don't mean that. Why don't you just calm down and we can-"

"No, Dallas." She cut him off, sighing, fighting back tears of anger and a little bit of disappointment. She couldn't find it in herself to be sad, though. "We're done." And with that, she turned and walked away, pushing past people to get out of the entryway and into whatever room she was closest to.

She'd started feeling like this, just a little, only a week or so into their relationship. He took her out all the time, but always to places where there were lots of people. He'd constantly ask her to hang out with him and his friends, and the first thing he said to her was usually some kind of comment on how she looked. And he'd always been buying her stuff. At first it'd been sweet, but after receiving gift after gift, which always turned out to be some item of clothing or jewellery that she didn't like, or wouldn't consider wearing (because, unlike some people, Ally actually had _class_; though you wouldn't know it from looking at her tonight) she decided enough was enough and told him to put a cap on the presents.

She'd been feeling uncomfortable about the way he was treating her for a while now. Not to mention feeling guilty…but she quickly rid herself of those thoughts. _That was _so_ not something she wanted to think about_. But she liked him, he was nice, and hot, and treated her well, so she tried to make things work.

But after that little showdown, there was no salvaging their relationship. They were done.

For the first time since it happened, Ally felt a sight pang of regret, and sadness. He was, after all, her first real boyfriend. And she'd been crushing on him for _months. _But, honestly, she was glad it was over more than anything.

She blinked in surprise at a sudden change in lighting and realised that she'd stumbled into the kitchen, which was brightly lit in stark contrast to the dim hallways. The music was quieter in here too, and she felt much less hot and bothered. She wondered if it would be really lame to just stay in the kitchen all night.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud voice in her ear, which made her jump.

"Sorry!" the owner of the voice apologised. She shook her head, placing a hand over her heart, which was racing from the surprise.

"Its fine, I was just surprised. What were you saying?" she asked, head spinning slightly. She wasn't sure why; she hadn't had anything to drink and she'd only bee there ten minutes. But then the whole room was spinning, and she stumbled forwards, or backwards, she wasn't completely sure. All she knew was that someone had grabbed her arms, muttered something quietly, and dragged her across the room and into a much cooler one.

It was only after a few deep gulps of fresh air that her head calmed down enough that she realised she was outside, on some kind of balcony. No, a _porch_. They were still on the ground floor. Looking around, she noticed that it was empty but for her and whoever had brought her out here, but there were a few empty beer cans strewn around which showed that there _had _been people out there.

Sighing and trying to control her rapid breathing, she managed to convince her feet to turn her around, expecting to see Dallas or maybe Trish. But no. She gasped in shock when she realised that her rescuer was none other than _Austin_ _fucking_ _Moon. _

"Oh my God!" she choked out, shocked. He frowned, confused. She just shook her head, stepping backwards, and debating whether or not to run away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she winced slightly at his voice; low, husky, and more attractive than should be legal for a fucking _voice._

"Nothing, I-I'm sorry." She muttered, cheeks flaming. He smirked a little.

"Don't apologise. You didn't do anything wrong." He assured her.

"Right. Um, I need to go…" she made a beeline for the door leading back into the kitchen, but he stopped her, gabbing her forearm.

"There's no way you're going back in there. You collapsed, Ally." He said sternly. Her eyes widened and she yanked her arm away.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? How do you even know my name?" she asked, voice scathing. He chuckled.

"You know _exactly_ why I know your name. And I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just saying, you can't go back in there in that state."

"I'm fine, Austin. I haven't even been drinking." She muttered. He raised his eyebrows in a 'yeah, right' expression. She groaned. "I haven't! I just got here ten minutes ago and then had a huge fight with my boyfriend, and broke up with said boyfriend, and then ran away and ended up in the kitchen and suddenly I felt all funny and collapsed. I must have just needed some air; I'm not used to this party atmosphere. But I feel _fine _now." She insisted. He still looked suspicious, but seemed to accept her explanation, because he let go of her.

"Alright. But be careful, okay?" he looked sincere and she smiled the smallest smile and nodded.

"Thanks. I can take care of myself."

"Okay. See you around." He muttered. She nodded, feeling awkward, and then started back towards the door to the kitchen. But then she stopped, suddenly, and turned around slowly.

"Wait…if you remember my name, do you…do you remember…"

"I remember everything, Ally." He admitted quietly. She closed her eyes, heart racing.

"Since when?"

"Since it happened."

"Then why…why didn't you say anything to me?" she asked, tears streaming down her face now, devastated by this news. He looked guilty, scuffing his feet on the ground.

"Honestly? Because I was scared." He confessed. She laughed, loudly, and a little manically.

"You were scared? What could you possibly have been scared of?"

"Rejection." He said simply.

"Rejection? God, you're more stupid than I thought." She sighed, head spinning once again. He watched her carefully, almost like he was worried she was going to leap over the fence and make a run for it, as she slowly navigated her way over to a seat.

She couldn't help but be confused. Austin Moon was probably the biggest, most messed up part of her life. And no-one knew but her and the boy himself.

Austin Moon was probably the most notorious bad-boy at their school. Not that that meant he was particularly bad; it was just that most people at Miami High were whiter-than-white innocent. Not that Austin was an angel, though; far from it.

He skipped a lot of school, cheated on tests, messed around with girls. He fought with teachers, refused to do homework, got into fights on a daily basis. He'd been suspended countless times, but considering that his father was on the board of directors and his mother was sleeping with the principal, his position in the school was safe.

And as apparently every girl _loves _a bad boy, he was known for being one of the most sought-after guys in the school. Every girl wanted a piece of him, and a lot of them got it.

But, in the end, they all got their hearts broken.

So Ally Dawson, shy, quiet little nerd that she was, never really crossed paths with him. That is, until about a month before, when she'd decided to surprise her boyfriend and show up at a party he'd asked her to. She'd said no, as usual, and that time he hadn't pushed it. But she found herself sat at home alone on a Saturday night and suddenly felt ridiculously lame and boring. So she got dressed up and made her way to the party; it was only a couple minutes away anyway.

Once there, she realised that she hadn't thought this through very well. It was dark and crowded; how was she supposed to find Dallas surrounded by so many other people?

She'd gone to the kitchen first and grabbed a bottle of something alcoholic, deciding to let loose a little. After that, things got fuzzy, and the next thing she remembered was waking up naked next to someone in a bed she didn't recognise.

She'd known straight away what had happened. There was no denial, no alternative explanations. She'd drunk more than she should have, and she'd slept with someone. With this in mind, she found herself hoping to God that it was Dallas. At least then she wouldn't be a cheat on top of being easy.

But, alas, when she'd finally found the courage to open her eyes, they were met with dark brown eyes, _definitely _not Dallas' green ones, and she groaned loudly. Her annoyance then turned to shock as she took in more of the guy's features; the plump pink lips; defined cheekbones; and, finally, the very familiar mop of messy blonde hair.

"_Austin Moon?" _she had gasped, so shocked that she found herself scrambling desperately across the bed to get away from him, misjudging how large it was and tumbling to the ground, thankfully still tangled up in the sheets. Not so fortunately, that left Austin _without _any sheets, and when she managed to build up the courage to peek up at him she was met with the sight of Miami High's resident heartthrob in all his _naked _glory.

She'd gasped in surprise and childishly covered her eyes with her hands. Austin quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? How old are you?" he scoffed. She just scowled at him.

"Did we…um…you know…last night?" she stuttered. He shrugged, then realised that she couldn't see him and spoke.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember a thing. But my best guess would be yes, yes we did. Probably more than once."

She whimpered, glancing around on the floor, hoping to find some clothes. Smiling gratefully, she grabbed her shirt and skinny jeans, lying crumpled in the corner, but couldn't find any underwear. Sighing, she reluctantly pulled on the jeans and shirt without. When she looked up again, Austin's face was right up in her own as he hung off the edge of the bed. She jumped a little, surprised.

"Going commando, are we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed furiously, flipping him off and rising unsteadily to her feet. Taking a step, she gasped.

"Fuck, we _definitely _had sex." She grimaced in pain, then her jaw dropped in embarrassment as she realised what she'd said. Sure enough, Austin was smirking at her.

"You know what they say. The more it hurts the morning after, the better it was the night before." He winked and she scoffed, disgusted, but suddenly feeling less embarrassed by the sight of him naked. After all, they'd had sex. Not much point in being embarrassed by _seeing_ it when it had been _inside _of her. She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Can we…can we please just keep this between us?" she asked, suddenly pleading with him. His expression altered and he nodded sincerely.

"Yeah, of course. I…I don't remember it, but I have to say, I'm sorry it happened." He muttered. She was surprised.

"Yeah, um…me too. Bye, Austin."

"Yeah. Bye." She was a little annoyed by his impersonal greeting, and was about to tell him as much, before realising, mortified, that the reason he hadn't referred to her by name was because he _didn't remember it._

Fuck. Now she was one of _those _girls.

She'd left quickly and, other than brief sightings in the school hallways, that had been the last she'd seen of Austin Moon, for which she was grateful.

But now here they were, their second meeting, ironically at Ally's second party, and now she knew what she'd been dreading most was reality; he remembered their night together.

"So now I'm stupid?" he asked, a little pissed off. She sighed, shaking off the memories.

"No, I just mean…why would you be afraid of rejection?"

"I was worried that if I tried to talk to you about it, you'd blow me off, act lie it didn't happen." He mumbled. She shrugged.

"Well, I would have. But only because that was what I thought you wanted. I'm not a slut, Austin, and even intoxicated I wouldn't just sleep with anyone. There was obviously a reason it happened, and the more I think about it, the more convinced I am that I must have _wanted_ it. Which makes me think…why did I want it? Because, if there's one thing I know, it's that I was _never _one of those girls that wanted you. I always thought it was pathetic, how so many girls fawned over you. But I wouldn't sleep with you unless I was attracted to you…I don't think. I've never been drunk before, I can't really say for sure. And I don't know why I'm saying this, because you were drunk too and probably don't remember much, but I'm just so confused and I don't understand why it happened!" she was verging on hysteria, thoughts going a mile a minute and Austin could only watch as she whipped herself into a frenzy.

"Ally, I…I'm sorry." He said weakly. Suddenly she was angry.

"Sorry for what? For taking advantage of me?"

"No, I didn't…please don't think that was what happened. I wouldn't do that to you. I didn't…I didn't do anything you didn't want me to."

"Then what are you sorry for? What _happened?" _she yelled. They made eye contact, and he held it for a moment before sighing and stepping towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet so that they were stood virtually nose-to-nose. Her eyes widened and he gulped.

"You want to know what happened, Ally?" he said quietly, barely loud enough for her to hear. "_This _happened."

And then he kissed her.

She was shocked, not expecting it, but almost instantly felt a fire roar to life inside her and before she could grasp what was eve happening she was kissing him back. Her arms flew upwards to grip the back of his neck, and she pushed herself into him, their bodies moulding together, the perfect fit.

He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and she eagerly opened her mouth. Her enthusiasm made Austin moan softly and the vibrations seemed to reverberate right through her body and she gasped, eyes snapping closed as she pressed herself tighter to him. His hands, which had been around her waist, slid upwards and underneath her crop top and he gasped when he found only smooth skin beneath his fingers; no bra.

"Ally." He whined when she pulled away, blinking rapidly.

"What's happening?" she asked, breathless. He leant down to kiss her neck, starting lightly and then advancing to nibbling and sucking when she moaned with pleasure.

"I…don't…know. But it happened…last time." He murmured between bites. She let him continue for a minute or so, and then finally gathered up the restraint to push him away. They stared at each other, shocked and struggling for breath.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and he could tell from her tone that she wasn't letting him go until he gave her an answer.

"When it happened…" they both knew exactly what he meant by 'it'. "I was sober. Completely sober. I hadn't had a drop. You, on the other hand…you were out of it. You kept saying something, something about some guy and a girl named Dallas…" he shrugged. She gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth as it all came back to her.

_She was sipping her beer and searching for Dallas when she felt a rough hand on her backside. Gasping, she turned, to find some beefy jock leering down at her. She'd practically run away from him, and in a panic she ran upstairs, looking behind her to make sure the guy hadn't followed. He hadn't, and she felt incredibly relieved._

_Then she turned around. There were couples everywhere, lined up against the walls, as if waiting for a bedroom to free up so they could have some privacy. As she wandered down the hall, the was almost knocked over as one bedroom door flew open and a couple stumbled out, obviously drunk out of their minds and fixing their clothes. It was obvious what they'd just done. She stared at Tilly Thompson in surprise; she'd never thought she was the kind of girl to do this. But she was even more shocked when she looked at the guy._

_It was Dallas._

"Dallas cheated on me." She stated, taken aback. How could she forget something like that? Austin seemed to read her mind, because he smiled a little sadly.

"You drank a lot after that. When I found you, you were halfway through a bottle of Smirnoff. Whether you'd been drinking it straight or not, you were completely wasted and it's not like you're the kind of girl who does that a lot. So I helped you out." He shrugged, like it was nothing, but Ally's jaw dropped.

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm the type of girl that wouldn't usually get drunk?"

"Because I knew you, Ally. I always did. You've always been one of the few girls I actually paid the slightest bit of attention to." He shrugged, like this admission meant nothing, but Ally was completely dumbstruck.

"_What_?"

"Oh, come on. Seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"This is like, the dumbest cliché in the book, Ally. The 'notorious bad-boy heartthrob' secretly only has eyes for the one girl that doesn't give him the time of day." He scoffed, silently cursing himself for being so typical. Ally stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Is this a joke?"

"What?"

"Some kind of pathetic, juvenile prank?"

"No, of course not!" he looked seriously offended and she sighed, looking sheepish.

"Sorry. I'm just shocked."

"Yeah, well." He still seemed pissed. She stepped closer to him, looking up into his eyes.

"So, let's get this straight. You're into me, am I right?" she asked. He looked uncertain, but nodded. "And obviously, I'm into you. I can't guarantee it's anything more than a physical attraction, right now, but that is _definitely _there." She added. He frowned.

"Ally, you don't have to-"

"No, stop." She cut him off, glaring playfully. "I like you. From this brief conversation, I know for sure that I like you as a person. And I think I want us to be friends."

"Ally, I don't think I can be friends with you."

"Why not?"

"Because whenever I'm around you it takes everything in me not to jump your bones on the spot. Especially since that night." He said. She winced slightly at the phrase, but shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to trust you. And, I mean, if something happens…I guess it happens. Look, Austin, I just got out of a relationship that apparently was _much _more complicated and fucked up than I thought. I'm not exactly desperate to define this, 'us', whatever. But I know that I had sex with you, and even though I was drunk and I barely remember it, I can't find it in me to regret it. I don't know what's going to happen, Austin. All I know is that I want you in my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then. Come on, 'friend'. Let's go dance." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her through into the kitchen and out into another room, one that she hadn't been in yet, where the DJ obviously was. The music was loud and overpowering and Ally couldn't help but laugh as Austin dragged her into the crowd of people, pulling her close and moving to the beat. She watched him in awe; he was a _great _dancer. When he frowned, and gestured for her to join him, she grimaced and attempted to awkwardly sway to the beat. He rolled his eyes and before she realised what was happening he'd pulled her body up against his and was forcing her to swing her hips and move her legs in a semi-attractive fashion.

It wasn't long before she'd manoeuvred herself so that she was facing him, arms around his neck, foreheads together. They were trapped in their own little bubble, practically slow-dancing to the various upbeat pop-songs that were played. Neither of them cared.

It took everything in them not to close the distance between them. But then, eventually, it all got too much for Ally.

"Oh, fuck 'friends'." She shouted, just loud enough for Austin to hear, and then she was kissing him.

**Seriously, I'm asking you to review because I need to be told how awful this is and I need to be yelled at so that I come to my senses and take this down because IT SUCKS ASS OMG. **

**-Kacey **


End file.
